In the prior art, as the method of holding a talk session between remote locations, the method of providing a voice emitting and collecting device every spot where a talk session is had, connecting these units via a network, and transmitting/receiving a voice signal is used mostly. Also, in most of the voice emitting and collecting devices, speakers for emitting voices of the units on the other end side respectively and microphones for picking up voices of the unit on this side respectively are provided to one case.
For example, in the talk session unit (voice emitting and collecting device) in Patent Literature 1, the voice signal being input via the network is emitted from the speaker arranged on the ceiling, microphones pick up the microphone voice signals that are arranged on side surfaces and have a plurality of different directions as respective front direction respectively, and the picked-up voices are sent out to the outside via the network.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-8-298696